


Faith

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Male My Unit | Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A thought about Byleth and faith.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Faith

Being archbishop was… such a far cry from what he had thought his life would be, six years prior. When he was still a mercenary, there had been no question about what he would do with his life. He fought and killed, like his father and their companions did, for money and rewards.

Being the head of a church he still struggled to understand was hard. Especially so when he was pretty much a non-believer. Yes, Sothis had all of his trust and faith, but she had never quite been the goddess she was to him. He would dare say she had been something of a friend, in a way.

He believed in her and was grateful for the powers she had granted him, to save himself and so many people.

But he did not believe in the Goddess.

Having been raised far removed from the church and its teachings, it was hard for him to conceptualize such things. Lots of things believers thanked the Goddess for were things he himself had always thought… natural. Or things that were possible only through people's own efforts to achieve them.

The pedestal on which the Goddess was put was incredibly tall and he could only find himself frowning at it from its base. The pedestal he was put on as archbishop stood high, as well; it was nearly enough to give him vertigo.

Giving inspirational speeches as he was much obliged to nowadays, he wondered if people could see through him, through his act. If they knew that, beyond the Goddess' teachings, it was his own beliefs that he was preaching.


End file.
